In a conventional scroll compressor, for example in a case of a vertical type scroll compressor, a compression section is disposed in an upper space in a container, a motor for driving is placed in a lower space, and a lubricating oil storage chamber is formed below the motor. The compression section is formed by combination of an orbiting scroll having an volute tooth formed on only an upper surface of an orbiting scroll base plate, and a fixed scroll opposed to the above volute tooth. A compression chamber is formed by driving the motor via an eccentric shaft connected to a lower surface of the orbiting scroll (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
There is another type in which volute teeth are formed on both surfaces of an orbiting scroll base plate, compression chambers are formed on an upper and a lower surfaces of the orbiting scroll by opposing fixed scrolls to the respective volute teeth, and the orbiting scroll is driven by a shaft penetrating through each of the scrolls. In this case, the heights of the volute teeth, which are formed on the upper and the lower surfaces of the orbiting scroll, are made different, and an upper compression chamber and a lower compression chamber are connected in series relationship to perform two-stage compression (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2743568
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-170592